Pregnancy
by NoVizH19
Summary: " Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu Dobe."/" Siapa perempuan itu? Apa dia selingkuhanmu?"/" Arigato.. Sasuke."/" Aishiteru."/" Oh. NOOOO...!"/ warn: Sasufemnaru, Gaje, OOC./ LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Malam itu kediaman Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto sedang kedatangan beberapa orang tamu yang merupakan teman-temannya saat masih bersekolah di KHS. Mereka datang karena undangan dari sepasang pengantin baru yang tempo hari meninggalkan acara reuni mereka begitu saja tanpa penjelasan yang jelas. Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan acara reuni tanpa memberikan penjelasan akhirnya mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama di kediamannya dan Sasuke.

" Jadi...?" Seru Sakura dengan nada yang meminta penjelasan pada wanita yang sekarang mengundangnya makam malam yaitu Uchiha Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mampu menelan salivanya sendiri setelah mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang sangat menuntut.

Mereka sekarang berada di dapur Apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka dan yang lainnya. Di dapur itu ada 4 orang wanita yang terdiri dari Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto selaku tuan rumah, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sementara Tenten dan Temari tidak bisa datang karena sedang sibuk." Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami? Uchiha Naruto?" Kali ini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

" ano,,e-etto,..." Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena gugup." Sudahlah Ino-chan,, Sakura-chan.. Jangan menyudutkan Naru-chan seperti itu, kasihan kan Naru-chan?" Kata gadis bersurai Indigo yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata menghampiri ketiga temannya yang berdiri di depan counter dapur sambil memotong sayuran yang akan menjadi bahan untuk masakan makan malam mereka. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur karena ada yang mau membantunya disaat dia terpojok seperti ini. Hinata memang satu-satunya teman yang mengerti dirinya pikirnya." Arigato Hinata-chan,, kau memang temanku yang paling baik.." Seru Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Sementara Hinata hanya meringis mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari sahabatnya. Meskipun sudah menikah terkadang Naruto masih bersikap seperti anak-anak.

" Tetap saja Hinata-chan.. Sahabat kita yang manis ini harus menjelaskan perihal pernikahannya dengan Sasuke-kun dan kenapa kita tidak undang?" Kata Sakura masih dengan nada yang masih menuntut itu. Sementara Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata dan kemudian menghela napas." Baiklah..." Ujar Naruto menyerah sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanda ia menyerah." Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke saat melanjutkan studi ku di New York satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tiga bulan setelah bertemu kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran dan dua bulan yang lalu kami menikah disana." Lanjutnya memulai cerita awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke hingga mereka menikah." Kami memang tidak mengundang banyak orang dan hanya kerabat terdekat kami saja yang datang. Kami juga tidak mengundang kalian karena kami tidak mau merepotkan kalian untuk datang jauh-jauh ke Amerika hanya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan kami. Kami juga baru tiba di Jepang seminggu yang lalu karena itu kami belum bisa mengatakannya pada kalian." Kata Naruto menjelaskan. Kemudian ia tatap satu-satu sahabatnya itu berharap mendapat pengertian dari mereka semua.

" Gomen..." Gumamnya lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh ketiga sahabatnya." Sudahlah Naru-chan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kami sudah memaafkanmu kok, asalkan kau bahagia kami juga ikut bahagia." Kata Ino yang juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat sahabatnya blondenya murung. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Ino mendongak dan menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya kemudian balas tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya." Arigato minna.." Gumamnya ditengah-tengah pelukannya.

" Sudah,,, sudah,,,. Kalau kita terus berpelukan seperti ini, kapan masakan kita akan jadi? Kalian tidak ingin kan para pria diluar sana mati kelaparan?" Ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka yang di balas dengan gelak tawa oleh yang lainnya. Mereka pun kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara masak memasaknya sambil mengobrol dan bergurau(?).

Sementara itu diruang tamu sudah ada kaum adam yang terdiri dari, Uchiha Sasuke selaku tuan rumah, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sedang duduk di sofa. Sai dan Lee tidak bisa hadir karena sedang ke luar kota.

" Sepertinya para wanita menikmati waktu memasak mereka?" Ujar Kiba membuka suara setelah mendengar gelak tawa dari arah dapur." Hn." Jawab yang lain bersamaan kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah berkelana kedua mimpinya (*viz: Ckck si Rusa ini,, ga tau tempat tidur ja kerjanya.*shika: Ck mendokusei.*viz:*sweatdrop*).

" Ck,,, kalian ini tidak ada kah jawaban yang lebih baik daripada 'hn' kalian itu?" Tanya Kiba lagi yang sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban dari tiga pria yang memang memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa yaitu datar yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji. "Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf yang tidak jelas artinya yang didapat Kiba dari ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang serius menonton acara berita di Televisi . Kiba pun hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" Makanan sudah siap..!" Teriak Naruto dari arah dapur.

Mendengar panggilan dari arah dapur yang menandakan acara makan malam sudah siap dimulai. Para pria itu pun bangkit(?) dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang juga bersebelahan dengan dapur. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi bergelut dengan dunianya pun terbangun karena teriakan sang nyonya rumah dan memang perutnya juga yang sudah lapar.

Sesampainya diruang makan mereka pun duduk di kursi meja makan yang panjang dan cukup untuk menampung mereka semua. Sasuke duduk di ujung meja dan disebelah kanannya duduk sang istri Naruto. Dihadapan Naruto duduk Shikamaru dan disamping Shikamaru sudah ada Gaara, Neji dan Kiba. Disebelah Naruto sudah ada Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang duduk berjejeran. Dan acara makan malam pun dimulai dengan hangat. Terkadang mereka semua mengobrol dan mengenang kembali masa-masa di KHS. Juga banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada si tuan rumah yang merupakan pengantin baru.

Selesai makan dan setelah para wanita membereskan semuanya. Mereka pun kemudian berkumpul diruang keluarga yang cukup luas dan mampu menampung(?) mereka semua. Mereka semua mengobrol dan bersenda gurau sambil bersenang-senang.

" Kami juga punya berita lain untuk kalian selain tentang pernikahan kami." Sang tuan Rumah yang duduk di single sofa bersama sang istri yang duduk disampingnya di pinggiran(?) sofa(an: Ga tau namanya apa) membuka suaranya. Sementara sang istri yang tahu apa yang akan sang suami katakan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah merona. Penghuni(?) lain yang ada diruangan itu pun memberikan perhatiannya kepada sepasang pengantin baru itu dan menunggu berita yang akan disampaikan oleh mereka.

" Naruto sekarang sedang hamil satu bulan." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus perut sang istri yang masih datar. Naruto yang merasakan elusan lembut dari sang suami diperutnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang suami yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia pun kemudian balas tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian mengecup pipi sang suami." Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan kabat yang baru didengarnya. Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya sambil mengangguk." Sudah satu bulan." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah mendengar kabar gembira itu semuanya kemudian memberikan ucapan selamat kepada pasangan pengantin baru ini. Sementara hari semakin larut, merekapun kemudian berpamitan untuk segera pulang.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kediamannya.

" Haaahh,, lelahnya,,!" Ucap Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah setelah acara makan malam tadi. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang istri yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan meskipun sudah menjadi seorang istri dan calon ibu. Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur mereka dan kemudian berbaring disebelah istrinya yang sudah bergelut dengan selimutnya.

" Apa kau lelah, Dobe?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus surai pirang sang istri yang terasa sangat halus dijarinya." Tentu saja Teme,, aku harus memasak dan membereskan semuanya tadi. Ditambah kehamilan ku sekarang sepertinya membuatku mudah lelah." Jawab Naruto dengan nada manjanya dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke." Kalau begitu istirahatlah." Kata Sasuke mencium puncak kepala istrinya dan kemudian memeluknya." Hm." Gumam Naruto dan kemudian memejamkan matanya dan berkelana ke alam mimpi. Mereka tertidur dengan posisi Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

**PREGNANCY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family/ Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD, Gender bender, fem Naruto, Gaje,, OOC.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Pregnancy**

**.**

Bulan ke 2. Masa kehamilan

Entah apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Di bulan ke 2 masa kehamilan sang istri tercinta, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dari sang istri. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan mengidam pikirnya saat melihat sang istri yang terlihat sedikit 'aneh'. Sasuke berpikir seperti itu setelah Naruto meminta hal-hal yang tidak 'biasa' dan aneh. Setelah ia mengkonsultasikan perihal perubahan sang istri pada kakaknya tercinta Uchiha Itachi dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah menikah. Mereka bilang kalau hal itu biasa bagi seorang wanita yang sedang hamil dan itu dinamakan ngidam. Karena itu hingga sekarang Sasuke berusaha tetap bertahan dari permintaan-permintaan aneh dan unik sang istri demi sang cabang bayi yang ada di dalam perut istrinya.

Pernah sekali sang istri meminta kepadanya untuk dibelikan ramen kesukaannya dari tujuh kedai ramen yang berbeda. Tidak mau repot Sasuke pun membeli ramen disatu kedai tapi dengan 7 porsi. Bukankah sama saja pikirnya saat itu. Tapi setelah ia pulang malam itu dan memberikan ramen 7 porsi kepada sang istri tercinta yang langsung dicicipi satu persatu oleh sang istri. Saat itu ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah berbohong mengenai ramen kepada sang istri yang memang pecinta ramen itu. Karena setelah itu ia di tendang oleh sang istri untuk membeli kembali pesanannya dengan benar dan tidak boleh pulang sampai pesanannya di dapat. Setelah pulang membawa pesanan sang istri satu lagi kesialan yang harus di terimanya. Hukuman dari sang istri karena telah membohonginya. Yaitu ia harus memakan semua ramen pesanan Naruto yang ia belikan.

Ayolah... Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke itu paling benci dengan makanan yang tidak sehat. Dan salah satu makanan tidak sehat menurutnya adalah ramen yang merupakan makanan favorit sang istri. Dan sekarang ia harus memakan ramen sebanyak tujuh porsi dari tujuh kedai yang berbeda yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kehigienisannya. Dan baginya itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya. Itu terbukti setelah keesokan harinya ia tidak bangun dari peraduannya(?)( bukan mati kok, cuma sakit aja#ketawanista#dichidori)

Mengingat hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. 'Wanita yang sedang hamil itu mengerikan' pikirnya.

Seperti pagi ini ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Bukannya mendapat senyuman hangat ataupun morning kiss tapi ia mendapatkan wajah sang istri yang sedang memandangnya garang seolah ingin menghabisinya. Ia pun hanya menghela napas berat mendapati sang istri dalam keadaan seperti itu. 'Sekarang apa lagi' pikirnya.

" Cepat bangun dan segera lah mandi Teme! Setelah itu cepat berangkat ke Kantor!" Ujarnya yang menyerupai sebuah perintah mutlak untuk sang suami yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Saat ini Naruto juga masih berada di tempat tidur mereka dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Tidak lupa deathglare terbaik yang ia miliki ia layangkan kepada sang suami.

" Ini masih pagi Dobe. Kenapa kau ingin aku cepat pergi bekerja? Kau bahkan belum membuatkan aku sarapan?" Kata Sasuke yang mulai merasa jengah dengan mood swing istrinya yang sedang hamil ini. Terkadang Naruto bisa bersikap sangat manis terhadapnya, namun kadang juga bisa bersikap sangat garang seperti saat ini. Sasuke kembali menghela napas tak peduli yang orang katakan tentang kalau kita menghela napas maka saat itu kebahagiaan kita akan berkurang.' Omong kosong ' pikirnya. Kebahagiaannya sudah berkurang setelah ia bangun dan melihat wajah garang sang istri.

" Karena aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu hari ini Teme,, dan kau buat sendiri saja sarapannya. Aku sedang malas." Kata Naruto final kemudian ia berbaring kembali dan bergelut dengan selimutnya lagi.

" Haaahhh,," lagi-lagi Pagi ini Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata istrinya itu. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti semua kata istrinya. Mandi, membuat sarapan untuknya dan sang istri lalu kemudian berangkat ke Kantor. Meskipun harus mengalami hal semena-mena dari sang istri karena mood swingnya, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya pada sang istri. Karena ada satu hal yang ia syukuri di masa kehamilan istrinya yaitu sang istri yang menjadi lebih agresif saat berada diatas tempat tidur. Bahkan tanpa harus ia meminta sang istri akan memberikan dengan senang hati. Hal itulah yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun permintaan Naruto (*an: Ck dasar mesum#diameterasu)

.

Pulang kerja dari kantor, satu hal yang Sasuke harapkan adalah disambut oleh sang istri tercinta. Tapi ia salah besar. Satu hal yang menyambutnya adalah keadaan rumah yang masih sama seperti yang ia tinggalkan bahkan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Ia pun berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada di apartemen mewah nya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto istrinya. Sampai ia tiba dikamar mereka dan melihat sang istri yang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dengan televisi yang menyala. Satu hal yang dipikirkannya yaitu sang istri yang sedang menonton dorama.

Kemudian ia pun berjalan dan mendekat kepada sang istri yang belum menyadari kedatangannya. Ia taruh tas kerjanya di meja nakas dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur disamping sang istri.

" Tadaima.." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup bibir plum istrinya sekilas." Okaeri.." Sambut Naruto dengan senyum manis diwajah cantiknya. Berbeda sekali dengan sambutan yang ia dapatkan saat bangun tadi pagi. Kemudian Sasuke melihat keseliling kamar yang juga sama seperti ruangan lainnya.' Berantakan ' itulah yang di pikirkannya.

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini Dobe?" Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang masih asyik menonton acara di televisi." Tidak ada." Jawabnya watados sambil menggedikan bahunya." Kau tidak membereskan rumah? Apa kau lihat seperti apa keadaan rumah sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tertahan sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya. Naruto kemudian melihat kesekeliling kamarnya yang memang terlihat berantakan. Pakaian kotornya dan Sasuke bahkan masih berserakan dilantai. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam namun ia balas dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum termanisnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak membereskannya Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mengintimidasi." Aku malas Teme,," jawab Naruto kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal pada suaminya yang mulai cerewet. " Setidaknya panggil seseorang untuk membereskan apartemen kita Dobe!" Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan istrinya yang satu ini." Aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain di apartemen kita Teme." Sahut Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur." Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membereskannya sendiri Naruto?" Sasuke hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan istrinya.

" Suke,," seru Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebatas dagu. Di tatapnya Sasuke dengan jurus andalannya puppy eyes no jutsu." Kau kan tahu kalau aku sekarang mudah lelah karena kehamilan ini?" Pertama puppy eyes no jutsu dan sekarang kehamilannya. Haahh Naruto benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan Sasuke si Prince Ice ini." Jadi kau saja ya yang membereskan rumah?" Lanjutnya lagi dan benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanan kokoh yang dibuat si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke pun hanya menghela napas dan kemudian mengiyakan permintaan Naruto."Hn." Jawabnya singkat yang disambut pekikan senang Naruto." Yeayy,, kau memang suami terbaik Suke. Oia jangan lupa untuk masak makan malam juga,, aku sudah lapar Suke." Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memeluk Sasuke yang masih duduk disampingnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah sang istri tapi ia tetap melakukan semua yang diminta istrinya.

Setelah seharian bekerja di kantor satu hal yang ia harapkan saat berada di rumah yaitu beristirahat dengan tenang bersama sang istri. Tapi kenyataannya ia malah sibuk membereskan rumah yang sangat amat berantakan. Ditambah lagi harus membuat makan malam untuknya dan sang istri. Dia pun hanya mencoba untuk bertahan setidaknya sampai sang cabang bayi terlahir. Setelah itu ia akan membuat Naruto membayar apa yang sekarang ia lakukan untuknya. Tentu saja bayarannya adalah tubuh istrinya yang menggiurkan itu. Membayangkan rencana-rencana balas dendam terhadap sang istri membuat seringai mesum bertengger (?) manis diwajahnya.(dasar mesum#diameterasu).

Setelah semua selesai merekapun kemudian makan malam bersama.

" Ne, Suke.." Seru Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan masih duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan sang suami yang juga akan menyelesaikan makan malamnya." Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan gaje." Bagaimana kalau kau mewarnai rambutmu seperti Kakashi Sensei?" Tanyanya watados dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari sang suami. Naruto hanya meringis mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu." Tidak akan!" Jawabnya dingin.

Ayolah... Mana mau Sasuke mewarnai rambutnya yang berharga itu dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan senseinya saat di KHS dulu. Sensei aneh yang selalu memakai masker kemanapun ditambah buku mesum yang selalu dibacanya itu bahkan ketika sedang mengajar. Tadi Naruto bilang apa? Mewarnai rambutnya seperti Kakashi Sensei? Ohh.. Tidak.. Tidak. Ia tak mau terlihat tua di usianya yang masih muda. Ayolah.. Siapa yang mau mewarnai rambutnya sewarna silver seperti itu. Tidak akan.

" Ayolah Teme...! Setidaknya lakukan untuk bayi kita, aku sangat ingin melihatmu dengan rambut berwarna silver.!" Rengek Naruto bahkan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya puppy eyes no jutsu." Tidak!" Namun sepertinya jurusnya kali ini tidak akan mempan setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tegas dan pergi begitu saja. Dan Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dan sebuah seringai misterius muncul. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu. Semoga bukan hal buruk lainnya untuk Sasuke.(*an:*smirk*)

.

Matahari muncul dari peraduannya dan disambut oleh nyanyian burung. Sepasang suami istri masih asyik bergelut dibawah selimut seakan tak ingin diganggu. Tapi tugas dan pekerjaan Kantor yang sedang menunggunya harus membuat sang suami terbangun dari tidur nyamannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menampilkan onyx kelam miliknya. Satu hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah damai sang istri yang tertidur disampingnya tanpa ia sadari kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Ia kecup kening sang istri lama sebelum berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar mandi , ia pun kemudian berdiri di depan wastafel yang memiliki cermin ia basuh wajah tampannya dari keran air yang berada di washtafel. Kemudian diangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pantulan dirinya.

-sebelum-

" NARUTOOOOO! "

.

**Tbc or End**

**Tergantung pada reader tercintahh..**

**Yeay viz balik lagi sama fict baru neh.! Semoga kalian suka! Ini juga merupakan permintaan dari para reader fict POCKY GAME,, Ini dia sekuel spesial buat kalian... **

**Dan sepertinya ini jg bakal jd twoshoot atw threeshoot tergantung kalian!**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik karena cuma segini kapasitas otak Viz,,, hehe**

**Mohon reviewnya minna...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebelumnya -

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar mandi , ia pun kemudian berdiri di depan wastafel yang memiliki cermin ia basuh wajah tampannya dari keran air yang berada di washtafel. Kemudian diangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pantulan dirinya.

-sebelum-

" NARUTOOOOO!"

**PREGNANCY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family/ Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD, Gender bender, fem Naruto, Gaje,, OOC.**

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

**Pregnancy**

**.**

Belum sempat Sasuke menatap pantulan wajah tampannya di cermin. Ia sudah dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggil nama sang istri dari arah kamarnya dan Naruto. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar mandi untuk melihat keadaan di kamar mereka dan mencari tahu siapa gerangan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Naruto... Apa yang,,,Kaasan? Apa yang Kaasan lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berada dikamarnya dan memandang heran keberadaan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil Kaasan berada di kamarnya.

" Eehh?" Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap bingung ke arah pria jangkung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan masih mengenakan piyamanya ." Dan bagaimana Kaasan bisa masuk? Bukankah pintu apartemen ini masih terkunci?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tapi seseorang yang ia panggil Kaasan masih belum menjawabnya dan masih memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sasuke yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi setengah terduduk.

" Apa kau yang membukakan pintu untuk Kaasan, Naru?" Tanyanya pada sang istri yang mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan kepala.

" Eehh? Kau siapa?" wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Kaasan oleh Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah halisnya heran setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang Kaasan." Kenapa Kaasan bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya tak mengerti dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari wanita paruh baya itu.

" Aku ini Sasuke, Kaasan. Menantumu.." Lanjutnya melihat sang Kaasan yang masih bingung melihat dirinya.

Menantu? Yap ternyata wanita paruh baya yang bertamu tanpa diundang itu adalah ibu mertua Sasuke. Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina ibu dari Uchiha Namikaze Naruto istrinya.

"Sasuke!". Pekik Kushina dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang putri tercinta." Apa kau yang melakukannya Naru-chan?" Tanya sang ibu kepada putrinya dengan nada rendah tapi mengancam. Dan Naruto yang ditanya hanya menampilkan senyum lima jari andalannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan antara istri dan mertuanya. Ia pun hanya diam dan memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

" NARU-CHAN!"

'BLETAKK'

" Ittei,,, kenapa Kaasan memukul kepala Naru?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit setelah mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari sang ibu. Sementara sang ibu hanya menjawab dengan deathglare yang ditujukan kepada putrinya. Naruto pun hanya mengembungkan pipinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal.

" Kaasan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Bagaimana Kaasan bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen ini?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari dua wanita dihadapannya. Kushina pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada menantu tampannya Sasuke. Kemudian tersenyum lima jari setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke." Apa kalian lupa pekerjaan Kaasan dulunya?" Kata Kushina menampilkan senyum misteriusnya.

Tentu saja mereka tahu pekerjaan sang ibu dan mertuanya dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk pensiun. Seorang mata-mata Badan Intelegent yang sangat handal. Tentu saja akan sangat mudah bagi Kushina untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci tanpa harus menggunakan kunci ataupun merusak pintu. Karena dulu ia sudah sering melakukannya saat masih bekerja sebagai mata-mata. Jadi tidak perlu heran jika sekarang ia bisa dengan mudah menyusup masuk ke apartemen mereka.

" Tetap saja Kaasan.. Kaasan tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke apartemen orang lain tanpa izin. Lagipula untuk apa ada bel?" Naruto tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa masuk kedalam apartemen mereka begitu saja tanpa seizinnya. Bagaimana kalau saat ibunya datang ke kamarnya dan Sasuke disaat mereka melakukan hal 'itu'? Itu pasti akan sangat buruk pikirnya. Memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba membuat pipinya merona dan tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya karena ia juga tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya." Eh? T-tidak ada." Jawab Naruto gugup kemudian memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya." Lalu Kaasan. Ada perlu apa Kaasan datang ke apartemen kami pagi-pagi? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang penting?" Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibu mertua yang sekarang duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

" Tidak ada. Kaasan hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian. Kaasan juga ingin memastikan keadaan calon cucu Kaasan baik-baik saja." Jawab Kushina sambil mengelus perut Naruto yang masih datar dengan sayang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum melihat tindakan sang ibu mertuanya kepada istrinya." Nee Sasuke-kun,, lebih baik kau segera lah mandi dan rapihkan penampilan mu itu. Biar Kaasan yang akan buatkan sarapan untuk kalian." Lanjutnya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke luar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih setengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampirinya dan mengecup bibir sang istri sekilas.

" Ohayou.." Ucapnya kemudian setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari sang istri." Ohayou mo.." Balas Naruto dengan senyum terbaiknya ia berikan pada sang suami tercinta. " Aku akan mandi dulu!" Kata Sasuke kemudian mengecup kembali bibir sang istri yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandinya yang tertunda. Ketika ia melewati cermin yang terdapat didalam kamar mandi. Sekilas ia melihat pantulan orang asing di cermin tersebut. Ia pun kembali ke tempat cermin yang ada di dalam kamar mandi untuk memastikan.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Didepan cermin yang memantulkan sosok orang asing itu. Sosok pria jangkung dengan balutan piyama, kulit pucat seperti porselen, mata onyx yang tajam, rambut dengan model emo( kalau ga mau dibilang pantat ayam #dichidori). Sangat mirip dengan dirinya hanya warna rambut mereka saja yang berbeda. Rambut Sasuke berwarna raven, sementara pria yang berada dicermin memiliki rambut berwarna silver seperti gurunya di KHS dulu yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Tunggu dulu! Bukankah sekarang ia sedang berdiri didepan cermin? Itu berarti sosok yang ada di cermin itu adalah-

" NARUTOOOOO!" (kali ini beneran Sasuke yang teriak lho! Hihihi)

-dirinya.

Sementara itu. Sosok yang namanya diteriaki oleh seseorang yang sedang syok dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Naruto langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan lari dari kamar menuju sang Kaasan yang sedang berada didapur. Berusaha menghindari suaminya yang sedang murka karena ulahnya.

Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk melihat istri tercintanya yang sudah menistai rambut berharganya. Hanya mendapatkan kamar yang telah kosong tanpa sang istri tercinta. Ia pun kemudian hanya menggeram menahan semua amarah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto yang sudah berada di dapur kemudian berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang sedang membuat sarapan." Ada yang bisa Naru bantu Kaasan?" Tanyanya setelah berdiri tepat di samping ibunya. Kushina hanya menggeleng karena ia memang sudah hampir selesai membuat sarapan." Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan?" Tanyanya kemudian karena ia juga mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari arah kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua." Tidak ada Kaasan,, Sasuke hanya terkejut saja dengan kejutan yang Naru buat." Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan dan membayangkan ekspresi sang suami dengan warna rambut yang baru. Kushina yang melihat tingkah laku sang putri hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka sifat jahil putrinya akan semakin menjadi-jadi saat hamil seperti sekarang. Bahkan suaminya sendiri ia jadikan korban kejahilannya.' Kasihan sekali Sasuke-kun' batinnya.

" Bisa kau panggilkan suamimu Naru? Katakan sarapan sudah siap!" perintah Kushina setelah selesai menata sarapan di meja makan." Kenapa harus Naru Kaasan? Kenapa bukan Kaasan saja?" Jawab Naruto yang sedang duduk dimeja makan dengan malas dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari sang ibu yang membuatnya menciut. Dengan malas ia bergeser dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto yang masih takut jika suaminya mengamuk, membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan dan kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam kamar.

Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dengan rambut yang masih basah dan mata yang tertuju lurus kepadanya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dimatanya Sasuke terlihat sangat sexy saat itu. Namun ia kesampingkan dulu pemikirannya itu dan mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan murka kepadanya.

Setelah mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam kamar dan berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu. Ia tatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam." Kenapa kau belum berpakaian Teme?" Setelah acara saling menatap akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

" Mana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Apa?" Naruto yang tidak mengerti kemudian balik bertanya.

" Peluntur "

" Eh?"

" Peluntur untuk melunturkan warna rambut ini Dobe! Aku sudah menghabiskan satu botol shampo tapi rambutku tetap seperti ini. Jadi sekarang cepat katakan dimana pelunturnya?" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah rambutnya dengan nada yang menuntut.

" Tidak ada yang seperti itu Teme!" Jawab Naruto watados

" Apa maksudmu Dobe? Jangan bilang kalau pewarna rambut yang kau gunakan itu permanen?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dan kemudian memandang horor sang istri.

Hell No.. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika memang pewarna rambut itu permanen. Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya hidup di sisa waktunya dengan warna rambut seperti sensei mesum yang aneh itu.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya." Kau bercanda kan Dobe?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kedua bahu kecil istrinya. Naruto hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke." Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib rambutku setelah ini Dobe? Kalau rambutku tidak kembali seperti semula! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Naruto!" Ancam Sasuke menatap sang istri tajam.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Suke. Kyuu-nii bilang pewarnanya akan luntur dengan sendirinya saat malam.!" Ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut lengan Sasuke yang masih berada di bahunya.

" Kyuu-nii?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya setelah mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama kakak iparnya. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar nama kakak iparnya disebut oleh Naruto, Sasuke merasa akan ada hal buruk lainnya yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan sekarang ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

" Iya Kyuu-nii.. Pewarna rambut itu adalah hasil penemuannya. Bagus bukan?" Jawab Naruto dengan bangganya dan menampilkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya setelah mendengar jawaban sang istri.

' Dasar rubah gila sialan!' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya yang mengutuk penemuan sang kakak ipar yang sekarang malah membuatnya kesusahan.

Sementara itu.. Di suatu tempat dan di waktu yang sama.

Terlihat dua orang pria berada disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah laboratorium.

" Hei Kyuu,, aku mau keluar dulu untuk membeli persediaan makanan kita. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya seorang pemuda kepada pemuda lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Belikan aku seekor ayam Shu!" Jawab seorang pria berambut merah ke jingga-jinggaan dan memiliki mata berwarna ruby yang di panggil Kyuu oleh pemuda yang satunya.

Yap.. Pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Kyuubi kakak dari Uchiha Namikaze Naruto dan pemuda satunya adalah Shukaku( ga tw marganya!). Mereka berdua adalah ilmuan muda yang jenius dan sekarang mereka berada di laboratorium tempat mereka bekerja.

" Eh? Ayam? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin di belikan seekor ayam Kyuu?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Shukaku mengangkat sebelah halisnya bingung dengan permintaan rekan kerjanya itu. Setahunya Kyuubi adalah orang yang sangat tidak menyukai ayam. Terlebih lagi setelah adik perempuannya menikah Kyuubi semakin membenci ayam. Entahlah.. Shukaku sendiri tidak tahu alasan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba membenci ayam seperti itu.

" Entahlah.. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membedah seekor ayam dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya kemudian mencincangnya." Jawab Kyuubi sadis.

" Ooh,, ku pikir kau akan memakannya!"

" Aku memang akan memakannya setelah itu." Ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Shukaku hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kyuubi sendiri masih belum mengerti kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba ingin menghabisi seekor ayam.

Kembali ke tempat SasuNaru berada.

Disebuah kamar terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat ini Naruto sedang membantu Sasuke memasangkan dasi di kerah kemeja kerjanya. Sementara Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding seperti ini?' Batin Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

" Kau kenapa Suke?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat suaminya yang sedari tadi seperti orang yang sedang melamun. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Naruto telah selesai memasangkan dasinya.

" memangnya aku kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada istrinya yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

" Sejak tadi kau terlihat melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan Teme?" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian memberikan pertanyaan lainnya. Ia tangkup wajah sang suami dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

" Tidak ada Dobe." Jawab Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil Naruto yang berada di pipinya dan kemudian mengecup punggung tangan istrinya.

" Jangan berbohong Teme! Aku lihat sendiri kau sedang melamun tadi. Wajahmu juga terlihat seperti..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan kemudian menatap sang suami yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Seperti?" Ulang Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

" Errr,, seperti,,, seekor ayam yang akan diterkam oleh rubah." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

Tunggu? Tadi ia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang rubah kan? Aahh sudahlah memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi.

" Sudahlah sekarang kita harus segera turun. Kaasan pasti sudah menunggu lama." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. Narutopun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengapit lengan Sasuke kemudian membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Merekapun menuju ke arah ruang makan yang berada di samping dapur. Disana sudah ada Kushina yang memang sedang menunggu mereka untuk sarapan bersama. Merekapun sarapan dengan tenang dan hangat. Terkadang mereka saling mengobrol terutama Kushina yang menanyakan banyak hal tentang kehamilan Naruto.

Hingga sarapan selesai dan Sasuke harus segera berangkat ke kantornya dengan penampilan rambutnya yang baru.

Meski masih ada rasa kesal karena warna rambutnya yang berharga telah dinistai oleh istrinya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke tetap harus menjalani harinya walau terasa sangat berat baginya. Toh ia berpikir besok warna rambutnya akan kembali seperti semula(a.n:*smirk*). Jadi tak apalah baginya untuk hari ini ia biarkan orang-orang yang berada dikantornya memandangnya aneh. Ini semua juga demi sang istri dan calon bayinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sang istri. Dia harus menyiapkan hukuman untuk sang istri yang telah berbuat seenaknya pada rambut berharganya. Baiklah,, sepertinya malam ini ia akan membuat sang istri meminta maaf padanya di atas ranjang pikirnya mesum.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto masih memiliki banyak keinginan aneh yang harus di lakukannya.

Kira-kira penyiksaan apa lagi yang akan didapatkan Sasuke setelah ini?(*smirkevil*)

Tbc.

Whoaaaa.. Akhirnya kelar juga chap yang satu ini. Berarti tinggal satu chap lagi tamat neh!

Gimana menurut readers tentang chap ini?

Makin ancurkah? Jelek kah? Gaje kah?

Gomenne,, tapi Viz emang sengaja.. Hahahahaha #plakk

Thanks to:

Harpaairiry, Ciel, Ineedtohateyou, Cahyaagustina,AprilianyArdeta,SNIop, Arum Junnie,FujoDevilZ10 dan Guest.

Gomenne kalau Viz salah nulis namanya.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya minna ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**PREGNANCY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family/ Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD, Gender bender, fem Naruto, Gaje,, OOC.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Pregnancy**

**.**

Sasuke pikir setelah ia pulang dari kantor kemudian mandi dan warna rambutnya telah kembali seperti semula. Saat itu ia benar-benar merasa lega dan berpikir kehidupannya akan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

Karena esok paginya ia terbangun dengan warna rambut lainnya. Bukan raven ataupun silver. Melainkan rambut dengan warna merah marun sama seperti warna rambut salah satu sahabatnya yaitu Gaara. Dan tentu saja sang pelaku pewarnaan adalah sang istri Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus meneriaki nama sang istri dari dalam kamar mandi seperti kemarin.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua ulah Naruto yang dengan seenaknya menistai rambut berharganya. Meskipun ia kesal dan marah namun Naruto selalu berhasil membuatnya kalah dan tak bisa melawan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa saat melihat wajah ceria istrinya semua amarahnya menguap begitu saja. Baginya kebahagiaan Naruto adalah segalanya. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna dan tetap menjalani harinya meskipun itu terasa sangat amat berat. Dan Sasuke hanya berharap semoga ini semua untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi warna-warna lainnya yang akan menghiasi rambutnya.

Namun lagi-lagi... Harapan Sasuke hanya lah tinggal harapannya saja. Karena di hari berikutnya ia masih tetap harus terbangun dengan kejutan yang di buat istrinya Naruto.

Yaapp.. Sasuke harus terbangun dengan warna rambut lainnya.

Dan hal itu terjadi setiap hari kecuali hari libur. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin tak habis pikir. Kenapa Naruto mewarnai rambutnya hanya saat hari kerja saja

Padahal jika Naruto mewarnai rambutnya di hari libur tentu saja Sasuke akan membiarkan istrinya itu melakukan apapun pada rambutnya. Karena dihari libur Sasuke tidak harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto dirumahnya dengan tenang. Jadi dia tidak peduli dengan warna rambutnya jika ia memang hanya sedang berdua dengan Naruto saja. Namun sayangnya Naruto tidak melakukan hal itu.

Dan ia terlihat sangat menikmati perbuatannya itu. Mewarnai rambut Sasuke di saat Sasuke harus menjalani hari-harinya dengan bekerja dan berinteraksi dengan para pegawainya. Sementara Sasuke harus menahan semua rasa malunya dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan semua tatapan yang tertuju kepadanya karena warna rambut yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya.

Pernah satu hari Sasuke berusaha untuk mencari pewarna rambut yang digunakan istrinya untuk mewarnai rambutnya bermaksud untuk memusnahkan benda laknat menurutnya itu. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya meski ia sudah mencari diseluruh tempat di apartemen mereka ini.

Mengingat Kyuubi lah penemu benda laknat(bagi Sasuke) tersebut. Tentu saja akan sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menebak bentuk ataupun kemasan benda tersebut karena ia sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Hanya Naruto yang tahu karena memang hanya dia yang selalu menggunakannya untuk mewarnai rambut Sasuke di saat ia sedang tertidur lelap. Dan istrinya pun sangat pandai menyembunyikan benda tersebut.

Selain itu Sasuke juga tak habis pikir bagaimana cara istrinya mendapatkan benda laknat(bagi Sasuke) tersebut. Dan ia semakin merutuki kakak iparnya Kyuubi yang membuat pewarna rambut merepotkan itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat setelah apa yang ia cari-cari tidak dapat ia temukan. Dan ia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk terbangun dengan warna rambut lainnya akibat ulah Naruto.

~~Pregnancy~~

Satu bulan lebih Sasuke harus terbangun dengan warna rambut yang berbeda setiap harinya. Semua warna sudah Naruto aplikasikan dirambutnya. Dan Sasuke sudah tahu semua warna-warna itu. Tapi ia menyadari satu hal. Yaitu ada satu warna yang belum Naruto aplikasikan kepada rambutnya.

Sasuke yang tahu warna itu adalah warna yang paling sangat ingin ia hindari untuk bertengger(?) dirambut berharganya. Maka malam itu ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga atau mungkin ia akan tertidur setelah memastikan Naruto sudah tertidur lelap.

Meskipun ia tahu besok pagi ia harus pergi bekerja. Namun Sasuke tetap berusaha agar terus terjaga. Sasuke pun terus terjaga hingga pukul dua pagi. Karena ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan kantuknya lagi dan kemudian Sasuke pun tertidur.

Pagi harinya ia terbangun tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Ia juga mengira rambutnya masih sama dengan sebelum ia tidur yaitu raven. Karena ia sudah memastikan Naruto tertidur lelap dan tidak mungkin bangun lagi untuk mewarnai rambutnya. Ia bahkan tertidur pukul dua pagi jadi mana mungkin istrinya juga terbangun pikirnya saat itu.

Pagi itu Sasuke terbangun dengan suasana hati yang sangat baik. Ia lihat sang istri Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Ia tatap wajah damai sang istri yang bagaikan malaikat itu. Sungguh.. Wajah Naruto saat sedang tertidur benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat yang murni dan polos. Tapi saat Sasuke mengingat-ingat kembali semua perbuatan Naruto padanya membuat halisnya berkedut-kedut kesal.

Malaikat apanya? Pikir Sasuke. Iblis berwajah malaikat iya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat mengingat semua perbuatan Naruto padanya.

Ia pandang kembali wajah istrinya. Senyuman tulus terpatri di wajah tampannya. Meskipun wanita disampingnya ini adalah jelmaan iblis ia akan tetap mencintainya setulus hati. Karena ia sendiri merasa sudah benar-benar terjerat pada wanita disampingnya ini.

Sasuke melirik kearah jam yang ada di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Sudah jam 06.00 pagi, ia harus segera beranjak dan pergi mandi. Namun sebelum itu ia cium dulu kening Naruto yang masih tertidur lama dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil bersenandung. Suasana hatinya benar-benar baik pagi ini. Bahkan saat didalam kamar mandi ia lewatkan begitu saja cermin yang setiap hari tak pernah ia lewatkan hanya untuk melihat warna rambutnya yang berubah. Tidak perlu pikirnya. Karena ia sangat yakin warna rambutnya masih sama seperti saat ia tidur yaitu raven. Ia pun melakukan ritual mandinya sambil bersenandung ria.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari kamar mandi dengan hanya sehelai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Juga rambutnya yang masih basah sehingga masih ada tetesan air yang terjatuh dari rambutnya.

Sasuke berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun sebelum menuju pintu ia melewati cermin dan sekilas ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang pintu. Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu yang tadi ia lihat dicermin. Ia pun kembali ke arah cermin untuk memastikan sesuatu itu.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Di depan cermin yang merefleksikan dirinya. Seketika itu ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah mengeras dengan halis yang berkedut. Dan-

" NARUTOOOOO!"

-teriakan membahana ala(?) Sasuke yang sudah satu bulan tidak terdengar pun kembali terdengar.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak murka setelah melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Di cermin itu memantulkan dirinya dengan warna rambut yang sangat sangat amat ia hindari. Warna serupa dengan bunga sakura dan warna rambut salah satu sahabat Naruto yang juga bernama Sakura.

**PINK.** Iya **PINK**! Warna yang sangat sangat amat Sasuke hindari kini bertengger (?) manis di rambutnya.

Hell no... Sasuke itu pria macho dan maskulin. PINK adalah warna yang menurutnya sangat feminim dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya.

Dan sekarang Sasuke benar tidak bisa menjalankan harinya seperti biasa. Tidak... Sasuke tidak akan mau keluar rumah dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Ia pun bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar mandi untuk menemui istrinya.

" Naruto!" Seru Sasuke dengan nada yang datar namun dingin.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang berada didepan pintu kamar seperti hendak kabur darinya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah mendengar panggilan sang suami yang begitu dingin. Ia pun segera berbalik menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto pun tersenyum canggung kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

" A-aku a-akan membuatkan s-sarapan dulu. Jaa" Naruto langsung saja keluar dari dalam kamar dengan tergesa-gesa setelah mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" Awas kau Dobe!" Gumamnya kemudian berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya.

Naruto sendiri sekarang sedang berada didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sesekali ia terkekeh saat melihat penampilan suaminya tadi beserta ekspresinya itu. Meskipun ia juga takut kalau-kalau suaminya murka padanya. Tapi tetap saja penampilan suaminya itu membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Naruto.( Viz cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat tingkah Naru-chan)

Setelah sarapannya siap Naruto hendak beranjak untuk memanggil suaminya untuk segera sarapan. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

" Kau tidak bekerja Teme?" Tanyanya setelah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memakai t-shirt putih polos dengan celana training panjang yang merupakan pakaian khas rumahan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar kemudian duduk dikursi untuk memulai sarapannya.

Naruto hanya meringis mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari Sasuke. Ia sangat tahu Sasuke saat ini sedang kesal akibat ulahnya.

" Kenapa tidak bekerja? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan ada rapat hari ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Ia pun kemudian menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memakan makanan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

" Jawab aku Teme! Kenapa kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada yang sedikit kesal karena Sasuke yang mengabaikannya. Sementara Sasuke masih diam dan hanya menatap Naruto seolah berkata 'apa kau buta?'.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu alasan Sasuke tidak bekerja. Dan alasannya itu adalah rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna PINK. Sasuke dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak akan mau keluar rumah dengan penampilan seperti itu.

" Baiklah,,,baiklah.. Sekarang aku tahu! Tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu Sasuke? Kau terlihat menyeramkan Teme!" Ujar Naruto yang juga merasa tidak nyaman karena ditatap Sasuke seperti ingin menghabisinya.

Naruto pun mengambil makanannya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan merekapun makan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

" Itu berarti kau akan menemaniku seharian ini dirumah Suke?" Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hn." Dan hanya gumaman singkat andalan Sasuke yang menjadi jawaban.

" Haahh.." Naruto hanya menghela napas berat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya hari ini sangat marah besar kepadanya. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun disaat Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk seperti ini.

Naruto merasa seharian ini bersama Sasuke terasa sangat hening dan sunyi. Sasuke memang bukan seseorang yang banyak bicara seperti dirinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mendiamkan Naruto seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan setiap kali Naruto mengajaknya berbicara Sasuke hanya melotot kearahnya.

Naruto yang seharian itu hanya didiamkan dan mendapati deathglare dari sang suami lama-lama juga merasa jengah. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar menyerah. Naruto tidak suka didiamkan dan dipelototi seperti ini oleh suaminya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi diruang keluarga. Sasuke dengan serius menonton acara berita yang ada ditelevisi dan menghiraukan Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Naruto sendiri sejak tadi mencuri pandang kearah suaminya yang masih saja serius menonton siaran televisi dan menghiraukannya.

Naruto yang sudah ditahan beranjak dari sofa dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan menghadap kearahnya.

" Baiklah Sasuke aku menyerah.." Seru Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke langsung. Sementara Sasuke balas menatapnya datar.

Naruto kemudian menghela napas setelah mendapat tatapan datar suaminya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mendiamkan ku Suke? Aku tahu aku salah jadi.." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Dan kini Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap langsung onyx milik Sasuke. Jari-jari kecil miliknya membelai dada bidang Sasuke yang masih berbalut tshirt.

" Gomen..." Bisik Naruto yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke yang singkat itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

Ia pun langsung menarik kepalanya dari perpotongan leher Sasuke. Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke langsung dimatanya. Kemudian ia tangkup wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar Naruto, tapi tangannya bergerak dan memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan tangan Sasuke dipinggangnya pun mengerti maksud dari Sasuke. Ia sendiri kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan ia menunduk dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Awalnya hanya menempelkannya saja. Namun Sasuke menginginkan yang lebih dari itu. Ia pun kemudian melumat bibir atas dan bawah Naruto secara bergantian. Bahkan lidah Sasuke mulai membelai belahan bibir Naruto meminta izin masuk untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Naruti.

Naruto tentu saja mengizinkannya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk dan membelit lidahnya. Ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi panas dan akhirnya berlanjut ke sesi lainnya.

Seharian itu Naruto akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke berbuat sesuka hatinya kepada dirinya. Daripada Sasuke mendiamkannya bukankah lebih baik kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu seperti 'ini' dan 'itu'. Dan Sasuke sendiri sangat menikmati perbuatannya pada Naruto. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan rasa kesal karena warna rambutnya itu.

.

~~ Pregnancy ~~

.

Seminggu sudah Sasuke merasa kehidupannya sudah kembali normal.

Tidak ada lagi bangun pagi dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Tidak ada lagi permintaan aneh Naruto yang menyusahkannya. Hidup Sasuke benar-benar tenang dan damai seminggu ini.

Seperti malam ini ia dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan makan malam romantis direstoran mewah bintang lima. Bahkan setelah pulang dari restoran mereka tetap terlihat mesra seperti pasangan yang baru. Dan kemesraan itu berlanjut hingga berada di kamar milik mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya belum menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya esok hari.(*an:*smirk.)

.

.

Tbc..

..

.

Whoaaaaa...

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga,, ngetiknya aja harus dicicil karena kurang mood dan sibuk sama kerjaan.

Tadinya mau viz tamatin di chap ini juga tapi ternyata viz ga sanggup.. Huuhuuhuu

Tapi chap selanjutnya viz pastiin tamat kok..

Jadi jangan bosen wat baca nya ya.. ;)

Makasih buat yang udah mau review,, :)

Kritik dan saran sangat Viz harapkan..

Jangan lupa reviewnya... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Minna.. Viz back.

Ada yang masih nunggu fict gaje satu ni?(*dikacangin)

Ga ada? Ya udah..(T.T)

Gomenne karena update last chapternya lebih lambat dari chapter" sebelumnya. Karena Viz yg dapat giliran shift kerja pagi jadi ga ada waktu buat nulis. Di tambah ide yang tiba" menguap begitu aja. Ini aja nulisnya harus dicicil..

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca..

Udah dulu cingcongnya..

Lets chekidot...

.

.

**.**

**PREGNANCY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family/ Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD, Gender bender, fem Naruto, Gaje,, OOC.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Pregnancy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian ingat kata-kata Sasuke dichapter sebelumnya?( sebenarnya bukan kata-kata juga sih.. Tapi pemikiran)

Di chapter sebelumnya Sasuke berpikiran jika ia tidak keberatan jika Naruto akan melakukan apapun pada rambutnya asalkan dihari libur.

Hari ini adalah hari libur dan Naruto ingin membuktikan perkataan suaminya yang akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun terhadap rambutnya. Dan sekarang ia sedang melakukan ritual mewarnai rambut suaminya. Namun yang berbeda, hari ini Naruto melakukannya tanpa diam-diam. Dan Sasuke melihat sendiri aksi istrinya mewarnai rambutnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke juga sekarang tahu seperti apa bentuk dari benda yang selama ini telah menistakan rambutnya.

" jadi?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya matanya tertuju pada benda yang dipegang Naruto dan dioleskan ke rambutnya.

" Hm?" Naruto hanya bergumam dan terus mengoleskan benda yang dipegangnya pada rambut bagian depan Sasuke yang belum di warnai karena bagian belakang sudah selesai diwarnai. Sasuke juga belum tahu warna apa yang Naruto aplikasikan pada rambutnya.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Dan Naruto sendiri sedang sibuk mewarnai rambut bagian depan Sasuke.

" Benda itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi menunjuk benda yang ada ditangan Naruto.

" Oh ini?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil menunjukkan benda yang dipegangnya kearah wajah suaminya. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" Apa itu benda yang selama ini kau gunakan untuk mewarnai rambutku Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang dijawab oleh anggukan cepat dari Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa melihat benda berbentuk lipstik yang digunakan istrinya untuk mewarnai rambutnya. Pantas saja ia tidak menemukannya saat ia berusaha mencari benda laknat menurutnya itu untuk dimusnahkan.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak mencurigai lipstik yang yang berada di meja rias istrinya. Sasuke juga tak pernah berpikir jika pewarna rambut itu berbentuk lipstik. Kyuubi benar-benar hebat pikirnya. Mengingat benda itu adalah penemuan kakak iparnya Kyuubi.

Naruto kemudian kembali mewarnai rambut Sasuke yang hampir selesai.

" Sudah selesai.." Seru Naruto penuh semangat.

" Taraa.." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah cermin persegi kearah wajah Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

" Dobe!" Panggil Sasuke pada Naruto dengan alis yang berkedut-kedut kesal.

" Bagus bukan?" Tanya Naruto meminta pendapat Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat ceria.

" Apanya yang bagus Dobe?" Sasuke menggeram dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tentu saja warnanya yang bagus Teme." Naruto menjawabnya watados.

" Warna apanya Dobe? Kenapa kau mewarnai rambutku dengan warna pelangi? Dan bagaimana bisa benda satu itu membuat rambutku menjadi warna-warni seperti ini?" Sasuke pun memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang serupa dengan warna pelangi. Sementara Naruto memasang senyum penuh arti.

" Tentu saja karena semua warna sudah kucoba pada rambutmu Teme.. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mewarnai rambutmu dengan berbagai warna seperti pelangi. Bukankah itu cantik?" Naruto menjelaskan alasannya mewarnai rambut Sasuke dengan berbagai warna hingga terlihat seperti pelangi.(ada yang bisa bayangin rambut Sasuke warna-warni? Khukhukhu#dichidori)

" Lalu? Bukankah dari tadi kau hanya memegang satu benda itu? Bagaimana mungkin hasilnya menjadi warna-warni seperti ini?" Sasuke masih belum mengerti bagai mana bisa rambutnya menjadi warna-warni seperti itu? Padahal sejak tadi Naruto hanya memegang satu benda berbentuk lipstik yang merupakan pewarna rambut.

" Tentu saja karena benda ini ciptaan Kyuu-nii." Jawab Naruto dengan rasa bangganya karena memiliki seorang kakak yang jenius.

Kenapa Sasuke merasa bisa sebodoh ini? Tentu saja ia tahu benda itu adalah ciptaan kakak iparnya Kyuubi. Seorang ilmuwan jenius yang sudah banyak menciptakan benda-benda aneh menurutnya.

Jadi tak usah heran jika sekarang ia menciptakan pewarna rambut dengan berbagai warna dalam satu kemasan. Yah Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Kemudian Sasuke pun menghela napas dan kembali menatap Naruto. Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah tampannya.

" Aku sudah membiarkanmu mewarnai rambutku. Jadi apa yang bisa aku dapatkan sekarang?" Sasuke membuka suara dengan topik pembicaraan yang baru.

" Eh?" Naruto hanya memandangnya heran tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sasuke.

Seringai diwajah Sasuke pun semakin melebar melihat wajah bodoh istrinya.

" Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesum yang terpasang diwajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat seringai mesum suaminya merasakan alarm bahaya mulai berbunyi dikepalanya. Belum sempat ia menghindar Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menerkamnya.

Dan posisi mereka sekarang adalah Naruto yang berbaring dengan kepala bersandar pada pegangan sofa dan Sasuke yang menindihnya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Jarak merekapun semakin menipis hanya tinggal satu centi lagi bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir Naruto. Namun belum sempat bibirnya menjamah bibir sang istri tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi bel apartemen menandakan jika ada seseorang diluar sana yang menekannya.

Sasuke dengan sangat enggan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Dan ia sangat merutuki tamu tak diundang yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini dan mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkannya.

Naruto pun segera beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat tamu tak diundang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari serigala lapar(?). Naruto akan sangat berterima kasih pada tamunya yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari suami mesumnya.

Dibukanya pintu apartemen dan terlihatlah seorang pria jangkung bermata onyx dan rambut raven identik dengan suaminya.

Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan juga kakak iparnya lah sang penyelemat bagi Naruto.

" Itachi-nii? Ada perlu apa Itachi-nii datang pagi-pagi begini?" Kata Naruto sambil membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

" Kaasan memintaku untuk mengantarkan pesanan mu Naru-chan." Sahut Itachi sambil menunjukan bingkisan yang ia bawa pada Naruto.

" Itachi-nii tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkan pesanan Naru,, Naru kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri ke rumah utama." Ujar Naruto mengambil alih bingkisan yang dibawa oleh Itachi.

" Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga ingin mengunjungi kalian juga calon keponakan ku." Itachi tersenyum kearah Naruto sambil mengacak surai pirang miliknya. Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum kearah Itachi.

" Sudah berapa bulan usia kandungan mu Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi melirik kearah perut Naruto yang mulai membuncit.

" Sebentar lagi akan menginjak bulan kelima." Jawab Naruto mengelus perut buncitnya. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen.

" Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

" Ada diruang keluarga." Jawab Naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya dulu." Ujar Itachi yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

Itachi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga apartemen adiknya. Sementara Naruto berjalan menuju dapur.

Itachi sempat berhenti sejenak didepan ruang keluarga ketika mendapatkan sosok orang asing dihadapannya. Namun setelah diperhatikan lebih baik ia sangat mengenali sosok tersebut.

" Hpft.." Itachi mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika menghampiri adik tercintanya yang sedang mendelik kearahnya.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan baka Aniiki?" Sasuke menggeram melihat Itachi yang sudah tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa. Itachi sendiri kemudian duduk disofa disamping Sasuke yang masih mendelik ke arahnya.

" Apa Naru-chan yang melakukannya Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kemudian menatap rambut Sasuke yang seperti pelangi itu.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah televisi yang sedang menayangkan siaran berita. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan kakaknya yang sudah merusak harinya.

Pertama Itachi datang disaat Sasuke baru akan melakukan kegiatan menyenangkannya bersama sang istri yang gagal karena kedatangannya. Kedua Itachi yang menertawakannya karena rambut karya istrinya. Dan hari ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Tapi ia harus melihat wajah menyebalkan kakaknya.

" Kau benar-benar kasihan otouto." Sasuke hanya mendelik kearah Itachi yang berujar seperti itu.

" Kau juga akan merasakannya aniiki saat kau menikah nanti dan istrimu hamil." Sahut Sasuke menyeringai kearah Itachi.

Itachi mendengus mendengar perkataan adiknya. Tentu saja ia juga tahu kalau ia akan merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini nantinya. Tapi ia juga berharap semoga calon istrinya kelak tak seperti adik iparnya yang memiliki kejahilan akut.

Tak berapa lama Naruto muncul membawa nampan yg berisikan tiga mangkuk ramen dan tiga gelas jus. Naruto kemudian meletakkan semua isi nampannya ke meja kaca.

" Ramen?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat isi mangkuk yang tersaji di meja.

" Ramen buatan Mikoto Kaasan. Naru yang meminta Kaasan untuk membuatkan ramen kemarin." Naruto menjawab tatapan bingung dari kedua pria yang merupakan suami dan kakak iparnya.

" Kenapa ada tiga mangkuk?" Kali ini giliran Itachi yang bertanya.

" Karena Kaasan membuatkannya banyak jadi Naru pikir untuk memakannya bersama-sama dengan kalian." Naruto berujar dengan senyum diwajah manisnya.

" Kuahnya merah sekali." Gumam Sasuke melihat kuah ramen yang kental dan merah.

" Karena ini ramen extra pedas tentu saja kuahnya berwarna merah Teme." Ujar Naruto kemudian memberikan mangkuk berisi ramen extra pedas kepada Sasuke dan Itachi.

' Extra pedas katanya?' Batin Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Mereka berdua bukan orang pecinta makanan pedas malah anti terhadap makanan pedas. Dan sekarang istri juga adik iparnya meminta mereka untuk memakan makanan pedas.

Hell No.. Mereka harus mencari alasan untuk menolak memakan makanan yang satu ini tanpa menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

" Gomen Naru-chan. Tapi aku sudah makan saat akan berkunjung kesini. Dan aku rasa aku masih kenyang." Setelah berpikir keras akhirnya Itachi menemukan alasan juga.

" Aku juga masih belum lapar Dobe." Giliran Sasuke yang beralasan.

" Ayolah Itachi-nii.. Setidaknya lakukan ini demi calon keponakan mu. Aku juga sangat ingin makan ramen buatan Kaasan bersama Itachi-nii." Ujar Naruto menampilkan wajah kecewanya pada kakak iparnya Itachi.

" Dan kau Teme! Kalau kau tidak mau memakan ramen buatan Kaasan. Aku akan meminta Kyuu-nii untuk membuatkan pewarna rambut permanen untukmu!" Ancam Naruto pada suaminya.

Dengan sangat berat hati mereka berduapun memakan ramen extra pedas buatan Kaasan mereka. Itachi sekarang bisa merasakan penderitaan adik tercintanya selama ini. Ia semakin berharap agar istrinya kelak tidak akan seperti adik iparnya ini.

Karena Setelahnya mereka harus bolak-balik kamar mandi untuk menguras semua isi perutnya. Dan hari libur yang seharusnya menyenangkan dan tenang menjadi hari yang sangat berat bagi mereka berdua.

.

~~ pregnancy~~

.

Bulan ke 6 masa kehamilan Naruto.

Naruto memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu pada Sasuke setiap kali suaminya pergi ke kantor. Awalnya Sasuke menolak karena tidak mungkin ia pergi bekerja mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu. Apa yang akan dikatakan bawahannya nanti jika melihatnya mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu ke kantor. Dia pikir pergi ke pesta mungkin pemikiran itulah yang akan muncul di benak bawahannya.

Belum lagi ia harus menghadapi Itachi yang sudah pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan bila ia melihat Sasuke mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu ke kantor. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Maka kemudian ia pun menolak.

Namun sayangnya ancaman Naruto jauh lebih mengerikan jika ia menolak permintaan istrinya tersebut. Naruto mengancam akan meminta Kyuubi untuk membuatkan pewarna rambut permanen untuknya. Tidak akan.. Sasuke sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan pewarna rambut buatan kakak iparnya itu.

Akhirnya iapun menuruti keinginan istrinya itu dan berangkat kerja mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

Didalam mobilnya, ia menemukan dasi miliknya yang tertinggal. Ia pun mengganti dasi kupu-kupu yang dikenakannya dengan dasi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Dan akhirnya ia berangkat kerja dengan perasaan tenang.

Sorenya saat pulang kerja ia mengganti kembali dasinya dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang istrinya pakaikan. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto mencurigainya. Karena akan sangat gawat jika Naruto tahu kalau dirinya telah dibohongi oleh Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Setiap hari ia selalu memaksa Sasuke untuk memakai dasi kupu-kupu ke kantor. Sementara Sasuke diam-diam menaruh dasi cadangan di mobil sport lamborghini yang selalu dibawanya ke kantor. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa menggantinya dengan dasi cadangan yang ia miliki.

Naruto yang mulai merasa curiga karena Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja ketika ia pakaikan dasi kupu-kupu. Diam-diam saat hari libur ia geledah mobil suaminya. Dan Naruto pun menemukan selusin dasi cadangan milik Sasuke dengan berbagai macam warna dan motif.

Naruto pun mengambil semua dasi-dasi itu dan memastikan tidak ada lagi dasi yang tersisa di mobil Sasuke.

Esoknya Sasuke lah yang merasakan akibat dari perbuatan istrinya Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah duduk di mobilnya mencari dasi yang ia taruh sebagai pengganti dasi kupu yang ia kenakan. Namun setelah lama mencari ia tak dapat menemukannya. Sasukepun hanya menggeram saat menyadari jika semua ini pasti ulah Naruto.

Karena waktu yang sudah mengharuskan dirinya untuk segera berangkat ke kantor. Sasuke pun hanya menghela napas berat dan pasrah dengan kondisinya. Tak ingin sampai datang terlambat ke kantornya. Sasuke pun segera menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalan raya agar segera sampai ke kantor. Sasuke bahkan belum menyadari jika ia masih mengenakan dasi kupu kupu nya. Hingga ia tiba dikantornya masih dengan dasi kupu kupu yang melingkar dikerah kemejanya.

Semua karyawan memandangnya heran dan Sasuke berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua pandangan tersebut. Dan setelah bertemu dengan Itachi yang langsung menertawakannya. Ia baru sadar jika ia masih mengenakan dasi kupu kupu pemberian istrinya. Ia kemudian melepaskan dasi kupu kupu yang berada dikerah kemejanya. Tak peduli dengan kemejanya yang menjadi berantakan.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat berat baginya. Wanita yang sedang hamil memang merepotkan pikirnya.

.

~~pregnancy~~

.

Bulan ke 7 masa kehamilan Naruto.

Permintaan-permintaan aneh Naruto mulai membuat Sasuke kesusahan.

Mulai dari Naruto yang meminta Sasuke untuk berfoto dengan singa dan semua penghuni kebun binatang yang dikunjunginya bersama sang istri kala itu.

Kemudian permintaan Naruto yang ingin melihat banjir dan menaiki perahu karet. Sasuke pun mau tak mau membawa Naruto pergi ke salah satu kota di negara Indonesia yang saat itu kebetulan sedang terkena banjir.

Naruto yang memang memiliki jiwa penolong itu ikut membantu tim penyelamat untuk mengevakuasi korban banjir. Meskipun sedang hamil 7 bulan sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatan Naruto untuk membantu. Giliran Sasuke yang harus harus menahan napas melihat sang istri berada ditengah banjir dan menaiki perahu karet. Sasuke benar-benar akan segera mati karena jantungnya yang terus berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat sang istri hampir tenggelam, ataupun perahu karet yang ditumpanginya miring dan hampir terbalik.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali pulang ke Jepang setelah seminggu berada di negara yang kaya akan budayanya Indonesia. Sasuke sangat mensyukuri kepulangannya kembali. Ia jadi tidak harus lagi melihat tindakan sang istri yang membuatnya sport jantung.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto yang meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi maidnya selama satu minggu.

Sasuke tidak akan keberatan jika hanya untuk menjadikannya sebagai maid biasa. Tapi yang satu ini Naruto memintanya menjadi maid yang memakai pakaian maid perempuan dan juga Naruto yang mendandani nya seperti perempuan. Sasuke sempat menolak dengan sangat tapi lagi-lagi Naruto mengancamnya. Bukan dengan pewarna rambut buatan Kyuubi melainkan Naruto yang mengancam akan pergi dari apartemen mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai gertakan biasa. Namun Naruto membuktikannya. Ia pergi selama dua hari tanpa kabar dan tidak tahu keberadaannya. Sampai Temari menemui Sasuke dan mengatakan Naruto berada dirumahnya selama dua hari itu.

Sasuke pun menemui Naruto dan memintanya untuk kembali pulang dan ia akan menuruti segala keinginan istrinya itu.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir menjadi maid dengan pakaian maid dan dandanan perempuannya. Harga dirinya sebagai pria benar-benar hancur sudah. Namun ia berusaha untuk bersabar demi sang istri karena tidak lama lagi bayi mereka akan lahir dan semua kesulitan yang dirinya alami selama ini akan segera berakhir.

.

~~pregnancy~~

.

Bulan ke 8 masa kehamilan Naruto adalah bulan yang dipenuhi ketenangan bagi Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi permintaan aneh, rambut warna-warni, dasi kupu kupu dan menjadi maid perempuan.

Hari Sasuke benar-benar tenang, damai dan normal.

Bulan kehamilan Naruto yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

.

~~pregnancy~~

.

Bulan ke 9 masa kehamilan Naruto.

Siang ini Naruto benar-benar sedang dalam mood terbaiknya. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada di kantor sang suami untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang suaminya.

Meski perutnya sudah terlihat sangat membuncit namun langkahnya terlihat ringan. Karyawan yang bekerja dikantor suaminya menunduk hormat dan memberikan salam setiap kali berpapasan dengan Naruto dan dibalas oleh senyuman ramah diwajah cantik nyonya Uchiha itu.

Langkah Naruto terhenti disebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Dipintu tersebut terdapat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan DIREKTUR UTAMA. Ia lihat kesebuah meja yang berada disamping ruangan tersebut yang merupakan meja sekretaris suaminya. Kosong dan tidak ada orang. Mungkin sedang istirahat pikirnya.

Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu ruangan suaminya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk suaminya.

Namun bukannya ia yang mengejutkan Sasuke melainkan dirinya lah yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Didalam ruangan itu terlihat Sasuke suaminya sedang merangkul seorang wanita yang berambut pirang pucat yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Naruto kemudian menjatuhkan bekal makanan yang dibawanya ke lantai.

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan amarah dan airmata yang ingin keluar. Sementara Sasuke membelalakkan matanya menatap Naruto yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dengan airmata yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

" Naruto.!" Seru Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan wanita yang sedang merangkulnya dan berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto.

Naruto sudah masuk kedalam lift saat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Pintu lift tertutup ketika Sasuke sudah berada didepan lift. Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa memencet tombol lift berharap pintu lift akan terbuka setelahnya. Namun berkali-kali ia menekan-nekan tombol lift. Tapi pintu lift tetap tak terbuka.

Sasuke pun segera berlari menuju tangga darurat. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat mungkin menuruni tangga agar ia mampu mengejar istrinya Naruto.

Setelah turun dari lantai 15 sampai lantai dasar(pasti capek banget tuh). Dengan napas yang masih memburu Sasuke masih terus berlari menuju lift. Sambil terus berharap Naruto masih ada di lift tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan lift. Sasuke masih mendapati istrinya namun Sasuke juga mendapati kondisi istrinya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

Diruangan lift yang sempit itu Sasuke melihat istrinya yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Airmata masih mengalir diwajah cantiknya juga ekspresi wajah kesakitannya. Sasuke juga melihat lantai yang basah disekitar kaki Naruto. Air ketuban Naruto pecah itulah pikiran yang terlintas dibenak Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Naruto. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Naruto lebih jelas lagi.

" Sakit Teme!" Naruto meraung kesakitan tangannya mencengkeram lengan Sasuke.

" Kita ke rumah sakit! Sekarang!" Ujar Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya terparkir. Dan sesampainya di tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sasuke segera mendudukkan Naruto yang masih meraung kesakitan di kursi depan disamping kursi pengemudi dan juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Naruto. Ia pun segera berlari menuju pintu yang satunya dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

" Sakit Sasuke!" Raung Naruto. Tangan kirinya menjambak rambut Sasuke sementara tangan kanannya memeluk perut buncitnya.

" Aku tahu Dobe.. Jadi lepaskan rambutku! Aku sedang mengemudi dan kita bisa celaka!" Sasuke pun meraung karena Naruto yang menjambak rambutnya. Kepalanya agak miring kekanan karena tarikan dari Naruto.

" Siapa perempuan itu ? Apa dia selingkuhanmu?" Bukannya melepaskan jambakkan rambutnya tapi Naruto malah semakin erat menjambaknya dan mendesis kearah Sasuke.

" Dia itu Shion Dobe. Tunangan Itachi dan bukan selingkuhanku!" Jelas Sasuke sambil meringis karena sakit dikepalanya akibat jambakkan dari Naruto.

" BOHONG! Jika dia tunangan Itachi-nii kenapa kalian berpelukan tadi hah?!" Naruto semakin meraung-raung antara menahan sakit dan marah pada suaminya yang kepergok sedang berpelukan dengan wanita lain tadi. Naruto bahkan semakin beringas menjambak rambut Sasuke sehingga kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari. Dan mobil yang dikendalikan Sasuke pun ikut bergerak kesana kemari. Untung saja jalanan saat itu sedang lengang dan hanya ada mobil Sasuke saja. Jadi tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan.

" Aku tidak bohong Dobe! Dan dia yang memelukku bukan aku. Jika kau masih belum percaya. Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Itachi dan Shion!" Jelas Sasuke yang sudah bisa mengendalikan kendaraannya lagi.

" Benar?" Tanya Naruto yang suaranya sudah mulai melemah.

" Tentu saja Dobe. Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh darimu karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Sasuke menatap Naruto serius melalui kaca spion yang berada didalam mobil. Naruto pun balas menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sudah tak karuan.

" Sakit Sasuke!" Naruto kembali meraung ketika dirasakannya bayi yang berada di rahimnya menendang-nendang perutnya. Tangan kiri yang sudah terlepas dari rambut Sasuke kini kembali menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Aku tahu,, aku ta-.."

" BOHONG! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Teme! Kau itu laki laki mana tahu rasanya sakit saat akan melahirkan!" Naruto menjerit dengan tangan yang semakin erat menjambak rambut kebanggaan suaminya. Membuat kepala Sasuke sedikit miring kearahnya.

" Aku tahu Naruto! Jadi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku! Atau kau ingin kita berdua masuk rumah sakit?!" Sasuke meraung sambil meringis karena rasa perih dikepalanya akibat serangan dari Naruto.

" Tidak mau! Aku masih kesal denganmu Teme! Dan aku belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya!" Ujar Naruto dengan napas yang memburu.

Sasuke pun semakin cepat melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang terlihat lengang. Tidak memperdulikan jambakkan Naruto dirambutnya.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah sakit. Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya dan kemudian berlari kearah pintu satunya untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke kemudian menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal. Dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Suster dan karyawan rumah sakit yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung menghampiri sambil membawa ranjang troli rumah sakit. Sasuke langsung saja meletakkan tubuh Naruto ke ranjang rumah sakit. Para suster langsung mendorong ranjang tersebut menuju ruang bersalin. Sasuke terus mengikutinya. Tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas saat sudah berada didepan ruang bersalin dan Naruto pun dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara ia tertahan didepan ruangan tersebut karena seorang suster yang menahannya.

" Apa anda ingin menemani istri anda melalui proses persalinan?" Tanya seorang suster yang tadi menahannya masuk.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

" Baiklah tapi sebelumnya anda harus menyelesaikan administrasi terlebih dahulu." Ujar sang suster lagi memberikan kertas yang merupakan formulir rumah sakit. Sasuke pun mengambil kertas tersebut dan langsung mengisinya secepat mungkin. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu platinum dari dompetnya. Sasuke menyerahkan kertas beserta kartu platinumnya kepada suster tersebut. Suster tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil membawa formulir dan kartu platinum milik Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke masih berdiri ditempatnya. Menatap kosong kearah pintu berwarna putih yang ada dihadapannya. Dari dalam ruangan itu Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang meraung menyebutkan namanya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku buku tangannya memutih. Ia merutuki suster yang belum juga kembali dan tadi menahannya untuk masuk.

Sasuke ingin segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ia ingin menemani istrinya. Menggenggam tangannya dan menguatkan istrinya. Ia sangat ingin berada disamping istrinya sekarang.

Tak berapa lama suster yang tadi kembali sambil membawa jubah hijau khas rumah sakit. Diberikannya pakaian tersebut pada Sasuke yang langsung saja dikenakannya. Suster tersebut juga memberi Sasuke sebuah masker yang juga langsung dikenakan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin. Sasuke segera berjalan menuju Naruto yang sedang mengikuti instruksi sang dokter. Ia pun kemudian duduk disampingnya tangannya meraih tangan Naruto dan kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dengan napas yang memburu. Gurat kesakitan dan lelah terpampang jelas diwajah cantik istrinya.

" Aku disini. Kau harus kuat Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut dan menguatkan. Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah dan kemudian mengikuti kembali instruksi dokter.

" Kepalanya sudah terlihat." Seru sang dokter yang membantu persalinannya.

Naruto pun meremas tangan Sasuke semakin erat. Dan Sasuke balas meremas menyalurkan kekuatan untuk istrinya.

Tangisan bayi pun kemudian menggema diruangan tersebut. Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal setelah proses persalinan itu. Namun sebuah senyum lemah terukir di wajah cantiknya. Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

" Arigato.. Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lemah kearah Sasuke.

" Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Naruto." Balas Sasuke menatap lembut istrinya.

"Arigato.. Kau sudah mau melahirkan anakku." Ujar Sasuke lagi mengecup punggung tangan istrinya yang masih berada digenggaman tangannya.

" Arigato... Kau Sudah mau menjadi ibu untuk anakku." Lanjutnya lagi kemudian mengecup kening Naruto lama.

" Aishiteru." Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas.

" Aishiteru mou." Balas Naruto setelah Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya.

Mereka kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan hangat yang dipenuhi cinta.

Tak berapa lama saling menatap. Seorang suster datang menghampiri mereka dengan seorang bayi digendongannya. Bayi yang tak lain adalah bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan Naruto.

" Putra kalian harus mendapatkan ASI pertamanya." Ujar suster tersebut sambil tersenyum seraya memindahkan sang bayi dari gendongannya pada Naruto yang setengah berbaring diranjangnya.

Naruto pun kemudian menerima bayinya dan mengarahkannya pada dadanya. Bayi laki laki merekapun langsung saja menghisap susu dari ibunya. Naruto tersenyum menatap bayinya yang lahap menghisap Asinya. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum menatap putranya. Jarinya ia angkat untuk menyentuh sejumput rambut berwarna raven dikepala bayinya.

Sang bayi yang merasakan sentuhan dikepalanya kemudian membuka kelopak matanya yang mungil secara perlahan-lahan. Iris biru cerah seperti milik Naruto terlihat setelah sang bayi membuka matanya.

"Matanya seperti mataku, Sasuke. Kau lihat?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Airmata Naruto turun tanpa disadarinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut kearah bayinya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Naruto dan kemudian menghapus setitik airmata di wajah istrinya. Ia rangkul bahu istrinya untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang juga ia rasakan.

.

~~pregnancy~~

.

Naruto sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan biasa. Begitupun dengan bayinya.

Selama Naruto dirawat sudah banyak yang mengunjunginya. Dari teman-teman semasa di KHS, hingga keluarga besar dari kedua belah pihak Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan hari ini Itachi juga tunangannya sedang berkunjung untuk melihat adik ipar dan keponakannya.

" Jadi? Kau mengira Shion itu selingkuhan Sasuke, Naru?" Itachi yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu membuka suaranya. Ia sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Sasuke. Ia hampir ingin tertawa saat Sasuke bilang Naruto mengamuk karena mengira Sasuke selingkuh dengan Shion tunangannya.

"Itu kan karena aku melihat mereka sedang berpelukan dikantor. Aku juga belum pernah melihat Shion-nee sebelumnya." Ujar Naruto dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Ia benar-benar malu karena mengira tunangan Itachi adalah selingkuhan suaminya.

" Gomen ne Naru-chan. Tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku memeluk Sasuke-kun. Terlebih lagi karena sudah lama kami tidak bertemu jadi aku sangat bersemangat memeluknya." Shion pun ikut membuka suara sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Naruto salah paham.

Sekarang ia sedang berdiri disamping Sasuke yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto sambil menggendong bayi mereka.

" Bayinya lucunya sekali. Dia benar-benar perpaduan antara Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun." Shion berseru riang dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh pipi gembil bayi yang berada digendongan Sasuke.

" Lihat saja kulit putih dan rambut raven mirip dengan Sasuke-kun lalu mata biru cerah seperti Naru-chan." lanjut Shion lagi mendeskripsikan si bayi mungil.

Itachi beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Shion dan berdiri disampingnya. Ia pun ikut menatap bayi mungil yang merupakan keponakannya itu. Benar saja bayi mungil yang merupakan keponakannya itu adalah perpaduan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Mau kau beri nama siapa keponakanku ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi menatap bayi mungil digendongan Sasuke dengan intens. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Shion.

" Menma. Namanya Uchiha Menma." Narutolah yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Ia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin mendekat ke suaminya yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Naruto ingin melihat putranya Menma yang sedang ditimang oleh Sasuke.

" Menma.." Gumam Sasuke menatap bayinya. Jarinya menyentuh pipi gembil Menma.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut kemudian ikut memandang bayi yang diberi nama Menma itu. Senyum hangat pun muncul dari wajah mereka.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruang perawatan Naruto terbuka. Membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Menma kearah pintu yang terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu masuklah dua wanita paruh baya yang sangat mereka kenali.

" Kaasan.." Seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Dua wanita paruh baya itu adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua wanita paruh baya tersenyum lembut kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka semua yang sedang mengerubungi si bayi.

" Biarkan Kaasan menimang cucu Kaasan." Seru Mikoto meminta Menma dari Sasuke.

" Miko-chan.. Aku juga ingin menimang cucuku." Seru Kushina saat Menma sudah berada digendongan Mikoto.

" Tapi aku baru saja menimangnya Kushi-chan."

" Tapi dia cucu pertamaku Miko-chan. Dan aku sangat ingin menimangnya."

" Dia juga cucu pertamaku Kushi-chan."

Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan diantara dua wanita paruh baya itu. Sementara para anak muda yang berada diruang tersebut hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah orang tua mereka yang memperebutkan Menma.

" Kaasan.." Seru Naruto tiba tiba.

Kedua wanita paruh baya itu pun menoleh kearah putri dan menantunya itu.

" Kaasan bisa menimang Menma setelah Mikoto Kaasan." Ujarnya kemudian berusaha untuk menengahi perdebatan antara ibu dan mertuanya itu.

" Semua ini juga salahmu. Kenapa tidak melahirkan bayi kembar? Dengan begitu Kaasan tidak perlu berebut seperti ini!" Sahut Kushina asal.

"Eh?" Sementara Naruto hanya menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"Benar kata Kaasan mu Naru-chan. Kau seharusnya melahirkan bayi kembar. Dengan begitu kami tidak perlu berebut seperti ini!" Mikoto menambahkan membuat Naruto semakin cengo.

" Kaasan ini bicara apa? Memangnya Naru-chan bisa menentukan mau melahirkan bayi kembar ataupun tidak?!" Itachi membuka suara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata kata ibunya.

" Kalau begitu kau harus hamil lagi Naruto! Dan berikan Kaasan satu cucu lagi!" Celetuk Kushina yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

" Eh? Hamil lagi?" Naruto semakin cengo dibuatnya.

" Ide yang bagus Kushi-chan." Seru Mikoto dengan nada riangnya.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang auranya berubah suram setelah mendengarkan perbincangan kedua orangtuanya.

'_Hamil_? _Lagi_?' Batinnya gusar

Artinya ia harus menghadapi mood swing wanita hamil... Lagi.

Ia menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearah orang tuanya. Kemudian beralih menatap orangtuanya yang juga tengah tersenyum sambil bermain-main dengan bayi yang sedang ditimang orangtuanya. Matanya kemudian turun kearah bayi digendongan Kaasannya dan tatapannya melembut.

_Hamil_? _Lagi?_

Pemikiran itu kembali muncul dikepalanya. Disambung dengan bayangan-bayangan ketika ia mendapati dirinya dengan rambut warna-warni, dasi kupu kupu dan pakaian maid wanita. Juga beberapa permintaan aneh istrinya ketika hamil. Sampai-

" Oh. NOOOO...!"

.

.

.

.

*OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeayy akhirnya ending juga.. ;)

Gimana endingnya? Makin Gaje kah? Hihihi

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah mau nge-review, nge-Fav dan Follow fict gaje satu ni.

Semoga ending fict gaje satu ni bisa mengesankan. Ga juga ga apa-apa sih! (T.T)

Oh iya habis fict ini Viz udah ada rencana buat bikin OneShoot sekuelnya. Tapi Viz masih kesulitan karena sekuel fictnya rate naik jadi rate M. Viz juga masih kesulitan buat bikin adegan rate M (T.T). Jadi mungkin sekuelnya agak lama updatenya. Padahal niatnya mau dipublish bareng sama chap ini. Tapi ternyata ga bisa karena baru jadi 1/4 jalan(?) ceritanya.

Sekali lagi Arigato Gozaimasu Minna *bungkuk90derajat.

Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya.. ;):)

Jangan lupa reviewnya.. :)


End file.
